


Thorki Ficlet Collection

by FiveStillAlive



Series: Thorki Ficlet Collections [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Asexual Thor, Comfort, Crack, Cuddling, Dark Thor, Double Penetration, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Loki's empty space phobia, M/M, Oblivious Thor, Rape, Slut Loki, Thor's dick is inconveniently large, Thor/Loki/Thor threeway, Thorgy, Virgin Loki, menstrual cramps, not really - Freeform, post-orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: A collection of Thorki shorts I've posted on Tumblr; most stand-alones.-------------Ch 1: Loki knows warriors like confident partners.  He can handle Thor's size!  Even if he is a bit... alarming.Ch 2: Five thousand years is a long time to be brothers.Ch 3: The room was scattered with bodies, testament to his brother’s greatness. Soft, replete, exhausted bodies, each run beyond their endurance in service to Thor’s boundless appetite for pleasure.Ch 4: Thor will always love Loki.  Even when Loki isn't very good at accepting it.Ch 5: Loki is the kingdom slut. He wasn't subtle about it! How was he to know Thor somehow overlooked it?Ch 6: Thor always felt helpless when Loki had menstrual cramps.Ch 7: Loki had asked to play a game.  He would be a Jotun runt, and Thor would treat him as such.Ch 8: Thor has come back in time to fix things.  Obviously, the first priority is Loki, and the first thing to do is fuck him into submission.Ch 9: When people find out, they're always confused.  Thor has to explain, often, that fertility isn't the same as sexuality.Ch 10: Only one escape pod left.  They'll just have to squeeze themselves in.





	1. Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @foreverthorki posted "I kinda love the thought of Loki not being able to handle Thor’s cock on the first try?? Like it’s so big and Thor only manages to get the head in and Loki’s trembling so much he has to pull out and takes Loki into his arms and tells him that it’s alright, that they will try again but Loki is still ashamed he wasn’t able to take it all."
> 
> And this just... happened.

Loki was well aware of the kind of partners warriors liked. They liked experienced, confident fucks. They liked to take their partners deep and hard, and they liked their partners to enjoy it, and howl for more.

They weren’t shy about it. They discussed it after a few drinks at feasts, after battles, and even training, they sang dirty songs, and cheered at bawdy plays.

Thor spent a lot of time with the warriors. The older, experienced warriors. With their older, experienced partners.

And, these last few months, Thor spent a lot of time catching Loki down empty corridors, and pressing him against walls, and claiming his mouth. These last few weeks, Thor spent a lot of time with his hands running over Loki, and having Loki’s hands on him in return. These last few days, clothing was becoming increasingly bothersome to both of them.

Loki couldn’t spend another night wishing Thor was fucking him. Warriors liked confident partners. He was confident. He knew when the hallway between their rooms was free of guards.

And that was how he came to be pinned beneath Thor, being kissed breathless by Thor, utterly, shockingly, naked with Thor.

“Are you sure?” Thor panted. His slick fingers were between Loki’s legs, already busily working him open. Loki had brought the lube - confidently - but clearly Thor had done some research on his duties in this matter, and that pleased Loki in ways he couldn’t find words for.

“Yes! Fuck yes! Is my erection not clear enough?” He grinned, and pulled Thor into another kiss.

“It’s just... I’m big.”

“I know.” He looked down Thor’s body, and bit his lip, and moaned eagerly. “Very big. Mmm.” It did look a bit.... But it couldn’t really matter. In all the plays and songs and jokes, a big dick meant greater pleasure for the receiver. It was a valued thing, hungered after. It was certainly what he fantasized about when he touched himself, thinking of Thor. “We’ll just... go slow.”

“Okay....” Thor sounded uncertain, but then he dove down and licked Loki’s nipple, making him gasp and pulse with need.

“Oh, fuck! Fuck, Thor, fuck me! You’ve been teasing me for month; put it IN me!”

Thor was gentle, and so patient Loki would almost have thought he’d done this before - as if he could hide such a thing from Loki. Loki moaned when he felt the tip of Thor’s thick cock, and felt it start slowly pushing against him.

“Oh, that’s.... Oh.” Loki clutched at Thor, feeling a sudden panicky uncertainty overcome his false confidence. Thor was still pushing, still trying to fit into Loki, and Loki’s hole was still stretching around him, trying to find his edges. Thor had prepared him. Had gotten three fingers comfortably into him, and Loki had felt the slight tinges of burn at it, the little hints of pain, but also the intense, vulnerable pleasure of penetration. He wanted Thor’s cock! He wanted it thick and deep inside him! It couldn’t be too big, he could take it, he could!

“Okay?” Thor panted, trembling with arousal, with want to plunge into him, as warriors liked to do.

Loki whimpered, and nodded. “Yeah! Yes, yes, keep going, just slow, oh fuck, fu-”

The tip finally squeezed inside, and Loki was digging his nails into Thor’s arms, gasping, trying to- to escape, tears pricking his eyes. No! Oh no, that hurt, that really hurt! His eyes welled with a mix of pain and shame.

“Loki?”

“No!” he gasped out. Then stupid, shameful, inexperienced tears spilled out of him, when Thor at once gasped and pulled his cock free.

He curled his arms over his face, trying to at least hide his stupid tears. “I’m sorry!”

“No, Loki....” Thor’s big, perfect arms wrapped around him, and pulled him into an enveloping cuddle.

“I’m sorry! I said we could, I- I got you all worked up, I told you we could, I- I didn’t know it would hurt like that!”

“No, no, shh, it’s okay. It’s all okay. I never want to hurt you, even a little! I should have stopped sooner, it shouldn’t be about pushing through pain.”

Loki chocked on a last sob, catching his breath. “I’m sorry. I completely ruined it.”

“You didn’t! You ruined nothing.” Thor kissed his hair. “I love you so much, brother.” he murmured, buried against his skin. “I love you. This was too much for tonight. Maybe later, I’ll suck you off, would that make you feel better?”

Loki laughed, still wiping away the mess of his tears, but nodded eagerly. That did sound amazing.

“Or.” Thor’s voice lowered, and he dropped the words directly into Loki’s ear. “Maybe later we can try again, but with you fucking me.”

Loki gasped, and he pulled Thor into a thorough, hungry kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


	2. In an Instant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgardians live five thousand years.

Five thousand years is a long time to be brothers.

They fought, they loved, they swore oaths of hatred and alliance. They always found their way back to each other.

-*-

The first time he noticed, they were lying in bed together. He was combing his brother's perfect golden hair, considering what braid would cause the most political upheaval, and there it was.

A single grey strand.

He grinned, and considered teasing his brother, but decided to save it up for later use. Thor was so proud of his hair! Loki hoped he greyed early, and had to envy Loki's dark waves!

-*-

The second time, hundreds of years later, they were in battle.

They were locked together, pushing their blades against each other's strength, snarling curses. And suddenly Loki noticed signs of aging on Thor's skin. Not wrinkles, precisely, not yet, but... aging.

He stared into his mirror that night.

Perhaps he did look a bit older himself. Maybe. Well, time passed. Even gods were not immune.

-*-

Thor was grey, but no less mighty, when he stormed in on Loki, in his lab deep under Asgard.

"What are you doing, brother!"

Loki had taken almost half of the golden apple seeds. He needed them. He needed to make something stronger of them.

He shouted at Thor that true immortality could be had. Thor had roared at him to give up such an arrogant ambition; their time passed, as all's did! They had fought. Loki had been forced to flee.

But he did not give up his goal. Every time he looked in a mirror, he saw again his motivation.

-*-

Asgardians lived five thousand years.

It seemed such a long time. It wasn't.

Everyone else had been sent away. These last moments were for the brothers alone. Thor lay on his bed, grey and fading. Loki lay his head on his chest, weeping, cursing him.

Young, and vital.

"You can't. You cannot die. Please, brother! You cannot leave me here! I'll do terrible things, I will destroy the realms, I swear I will!"

Thor cupped his cheek and smiled, eyes fading.

Asgardians lived five thousand years.

Jotun lived much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.
> 
> \-----------
> 
> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


	3. God of Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The room was scattered with bodies, testament to his brother’s greatness. Soft, replete, exhausted bodies, each run beyond their endurance in service to Thor’s boundless appetite for pleasure.

“Look at this.” Loki said, with soft satisfaction. “I spend all that time trying to defeat the Avengers, and you have done this in a single night.”

The room was scattered with bodies, testament to his brother’s greatness. Soft, replete, exhausted bodies, each run beyond their endurance in service to Thor’s boundless appetite for pleasure.

Thor moved among them, bare and glorious, and for a moment Loki could do nothing but drink in his magnificence. He was in his element, his true glory coming to the fore. Thor, God of Thunder. God of Fertility. An orgy was as much his place as a battlefield, and in both, it was a rare being who could withstand him for long.

Thor surveyed his fallen comrades, searching for any one of his mortal playthings who was not thoroughly satisfied into unconsciousness. “Aye. They made valiant efforts, and fucked well.”

“But as always, not a single one can match you. As difficult as it is for you to find opponents to truly challenge you in combat, it must be especially frustrating to be unable to find a worthy match on this battlefield.”

“Oh yes. In all my years, I have only ever found one who can truly be my equal in this. Only one who can truly quench me, and let me find the same peace they do.”

“Only one? Oh my.” Loki drawled his false concern. “You must work hard to please them, to ensure they do not ever find another whose company they prefer to your tiresome heroics.”

“Oh, they try sometimes. But in truth, no one can satisfy this special one like I can, and they know the futility of such attempts.” Thor stalked closer and closer toward him.

“Do they?”

“They do.” Thor was upon him, hands sliding up his shoulders. “They may lie about it, even to themselves.” Hands cupping his neck, stroking his chin, loving and utterly, implacably, possessive. “But they always return to me.”

Thor took him then, took everything, and Loki took back, demanded every drop Thor had. He took everything, so in the end Thor was as exhausted and shaky as any god-fucked mortal. Though, to be fair, so was Loki.

And, finally satisfied, they slept, wrapped in each other’s arms and surrounded by his passed out teammates. Tomorrow they would wake, and there would be yelling.

Tonight, they had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


	4. What He Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor loves Loki, even if Loki isn't always good at accepting it.
> 
> [WARNING!!!! RAPE]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [WARNING: RAPE]

They were fighting, again. Furious and screaming and Loki was stubborn, refusing to cooperate. He knew Loki didn't even particularly care about the supposed point of their argument, he only wanted to argue, to be angry at Thor.

He knew his brother was damaged inside. He tried to be patient. To prove to Loki that he could be trusted, he could be vulnerable around him.

This time it was getting to him. He really needed Loki to stop this pointless dance and cooperate, for once!

“It is for the good of all Asgard! I will not argue this any further! You do as you’re told!”

“As if you care for the good of Asgard! You care for nothing but your own glory! You spoiled, reckless brute! Do you think this will finally make Father truly love you, instead of only play acting at it? It won't! There is nothing in that man capable of loving either one of us!”

Thor snarled, and advanced on Loki, and for once Loki didn't back down, too upset by his own words.

“He does not love me,”

Loki had never believed himself worthy of love.

“he does not love you,”

Loki was losing faith that love existed.

“and he never will!”

Loki was losing hope.

And Thor couldn't. He couldn't let Loki continue believing himself unloved.

So he did what he should have done long ago. What they’d both needed for so long.

He grabbed Loki, and took a fistful of his hair, and claimed his mouth, rough and vicious and unmistakable.

Loki cried out, and fought. Thor held him, held him tight, forcing him to accept this. Loki always lashed out at affection, as if it wasn't real unless it fought its way to him. As if it couldn't be trusted if it could be scared away. He caught Loki's wrist before the knife could find its mark, and drove him to the ground.

One of his belts made a serviceable gag, and he put it to quick use, to still Loki's lying, denying tongue. Loki would fight to the death to resist what he thought he didn't deserve. Only Thor could conquer him. Only Thor could give him what he needed.

Thor tore Loki's clothes off, and tears began pouring down Loki's cheeks.

He leaned in and kissed them up, and pressed their foreheads together. “I’m here.” he murmured. “I love you, brother. Let me show you. Let me show you how loved you are.”

Loki shook his head, eyes wide with fright. The walls he had built around himself were crumbling. Thor would leave him vulnerable and exposed.

“Let me show you how worthy you are.”

It was rough. Wild. It had to be. Loki would tolerate no gentleness. He demanded Thor's animal passion, Thor's violence, where truth could be found. Thor gave it to him. He bit Loki, ravaged him, fucked him until his trembling and resistance stopped, and he finally surrendered. Thor kissed his face through his muffled sobs of relief, as Loki let himself have the affection he had been so often, so long, denied.

“It's okay.” he whispered, as his cock softened. He stayed in his brother, and worked his hand around Loki's cock, murmuring his love, murmuring how good and worthy and loved Loki was, how precious, until Loki whimpered and came, utterly overwhelmed. “I have you. I love you. I love you so much, brother.

Loki sniffled, exhausted, surrendered, possibly in shock from the emotions. Thor kept kissing him, gently, as he unwound the belt gagging him, then they shared a gasping, messy kiss. “Thor.” he croaked, panting.

Loki tried to squirm away, but Thor held him tight, wrapped him up in his arms. “No. I love you. This too. Rest. Just rest, Loki.”

They rested together, Thor kissing Loki's neck and listening to his jerking breath.

Then Loki's knife struck him hard, right between his ribs.

Thor cried out, and jerked up, and Loki scrambled to get away. Thor pounced on him, cursing.

“NO! Have your damn plan, do it your way, don't touch me, LET GO OF ME! LET GO OF ME!”

“Loki! Stop it! STOP! Give up this ridiculous fighting!” He caught Loki's face, and forced him to meet Thor's eyes, to see the truth in them. “I love you! Can't you believe me? Look at me! Look at me. I love you. I will never stop loving you!”

Loki was crying in terror, unable to face the truth of it, unable to face the truth inside him.

Thor held him close, rocked him, tried to calm him, until Loki exhausted himself again, and relaxed into his arms. “It's okay.” he murmured. “You don't have to say it back. It's okay. I know. I know you.”

“Let go.”

“Okay. Okay.” He did, carefully. He stroked Loki's face, willing him to accept this.

Loki flinched away, and Thor's heart broke. He had been hurt so many times he could not accept affection without force.

“I’m going home.” Loki's voice was rough. He shakily wrapped his torn coat around himself.

Thor nodded, sadly. “Okay. We can handle this without you. Loki, I promise, I… I won't let go of you. You can push and run all you need to. I promise I will love you still.”

Loki accepted his kiss, still and blank. Then he stood and left.

Thor swallowed. He’d known Loki was damaged. He would give him the love and affection he needed. Every night, until he believed it, until he trusted it. He would show Loki how loved he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, apparently my brain's in "hurt the boys" mode :(
> 
> \---------
> 
> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


	5. Pure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is the kingdom slut. He wasn't subtle about it! How was he to know Thor somehow overlooked it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be crackfic.

Loki didn't MEAN to trick Thor, not this time, really he didn't.

He was the kingdom slut! Everyone knew it! He kept up a very minimum of discretion, for appearances, but really, he wasn't terribly subtle. A lot of big strong men had been invited to "help him move his furniture". A lot of overnight "hunting trips" had been taken. A lot of people had been caught "helping him adjust his clothes".

He'd had no idea that Thor had somehow held onto the idea that Loki was his innocent baby brother. Thor had, he found out later, been "protecting his virtue" with sound beatings for anyone who "sullied" his reputation. As a result, everyone had quickly learned not to talk about such things in his hearing, and Thor had retained his blissful ignorance.

Thor had walked in on him plenty of times! How was Loki to know he was actually believing the gossamer-thin lies he covered with?

There had been a few times when Thor had pulled him aside, full of earnest brotherly protectiveness, and tried to awkwardly explain that Loki was attractive to men and some of those men he had been talking to did not have innocent intentions. Loki had been bemused by these incidents, but had shrugged them off for lack of explanation.

It all made sense now.

They were both just the slightest bit tipsy after a feast, glowing with the day's victory, and the honor bestowed on them - for once in equal parts. They were happy, giddy with togetherness.

And they stumbled out to a balcony, and Loki leaned against a pillar and... suddenly Thor kissed him, gentle and warm and happy.

Loki took in a surprised breath. Then he put his hands on Thor's arms and nudged him in for more, and this one was deep, and long, and slow. Oh, yes, he'd always heard Thor was a skilled, patient fuck!

Thor pulled back, looking lovingly into his eyes. "Was that your first?"

Loki wasn't sure what he meant, but he felt too good to care. He made a vague noise, and kissed Thor again. They separated their mouths slowly, with many false last kissed, and Thor brushed his thumb across Loki's cheek. Mmm. Lovely Thor. Would lovely Thor tie him up, he wondered? Did lovely Thor like spanking?

"Brother, I... have been thinking about this a long time. I intended to court you properly, but... we are already so close, there is no one I care for more in any realm than you. I love you, brother. I know it is against our customs, but please accept me into your heart."

Perhaps it was the mead. Perhaps it was that no one had ever tried to woo Loki so sweetly, and said such lovely things, and Loki knew that Thor meant every word. He found himself staring at Thor, genuinely touched, and then he flung his arms around his brother's shoulders. "Yes! Of course, yes! There is no one more important to me than you, brother!"

And they kissed, and kissed, and Loki was about to start working on Thor's clothes when Thor pulled back a bit. "If it is not too bold of me.... If...." He took a deep breath, and despite his nervous words, he was still smiling lovingly at Loki. "It would be my honor to take your virginity, brother."

What?

Loki blinked at Thor. "My... virginity."

"It doesn't have to be tonight! I understand if you are not ready. We can go as slowly as you like." He kissed Loki's ear, and murmured against his skin. "It will be my honor to show you all the pleasures of flesh."

"Before you take... my virginity."

"I know it can be frightening. I promise I will be very gentle."

"Gentle with my... virginity." Loki's brain seemed to be stuck, trying to piece this puzzle together.

Then Thor's impressive erection, bulging in his pants, bumped against Loki. This motivated his libido, which did as it often did with problems: applied lubricant until they ceased being problems. In this case, metaphorical lubricant, for metaphorical mental gears. Loki's brain suddenly snapped out of its shock.

"Yes! Well, that is a relief! I have been holding on to it for... quite some time now!" He was nearly nine hundred years old. "So... gentle handling. Yes!" He looked at Thor's arms. They were very nice arms. "That's... something we should do. We should..." And that chest.... "We should do that right away."

Thor was stroking back his hair. "We don't have to tonight. I understand-"

"No! Tonight is perfect! Time to get rid of this pesky... uh... virginity. Don't you think?" He took a firm grip on Thor's arm, and started leading him in the direction of their chambers. "All this time, without realizing it, I think I was waiting for you. You will have to teach me everything, brother. I can think of no one I trust more with my... my untouched, virgin body!"

Thor, it turned out, was a very, VERY thorough instructor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


	6. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor always felt helpless when Loki had menstrual cramps.

Thor always felt helpless when Loki had menstrual cramps.

He was a king. He was a god. And he could do nothing to help his brother, writhing in pain on their bed. If Loki were injured in battle, at least he could promise vengeance, and swear to protect him from it happening again. If Loki were sick, he could bring him a healer, who could do more than give him mild painkillers.

As it was, Loki was loosely balled on the bed, squirming in restless waves, body trying to stretch out an ache that couldn’t be stretched, seeking position and pressure to relieve the pain. Loki would still a few seconds, and relax, and Thor would breathe relief at it passing. Then Loki would begin twisting and stretching again.

Loki said he got off easy. His cramps only lasted the first two days, and were not too extreme. He had never vomited or cried from them, he said. He was usually not in so much pain he could not read, and if he had to do things these days, he was perfectly capable of working through them.

Thor hated that. Women all over his kingdom suffered this, and worse, and he could do nothing.

He massaged Loki’s lower back, and fetched his favorite foods. He was at Loki’s beck and call, for at least a day each month.

This time, Loki caught his arm and pulled him onto the bed. Thor was baffled, but went. Loki didn’t like to be cuddled; it restricted his constant writhing.

“Read to me?”

Thor took the book, blinking in surprise.

“Please? It’s hard, when I can’t stay still, but I need the distraction.”

Thor kissed his cheek, and took the book, and began reading. And old story, that he’d seen Loki reading for hundreds of years, probably familiar and comforting. He read it steadily, looking at his brother from time to time.

Until Loki, finally, fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


	7. Only a Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki had asked to play a game. He would be a Jotun runt, and Thor would treat him as such.

“Loki?” He stroked his brother's face, fingers twitching at his strange, blue skin. “Are you okay? Was that… too much?”

Loki had asked to play a game. He had been so strangely intent on it. He had changed himself to look like a Jotun runt, and told Thor to treat him as such.

Thor should not have gotten so carried away. Seeing that disgusting blue skin, those terrifying red eyes, the frightening, enraging sight of a Jotun…. He had reacted strongly. He had almost forgotten it was his brother inside. He had faced so many Jotun in battle, fought and seen friends die, and the memories had been dragged over him at the sight of Loki in their skin.

Loki was shivering. He would have stopped Thor, if it had been too much! He would have used his magic, or called Thor by name, or any number of things to indicate the game was too much!

The game had been too much. Too much for Thor. Too real, too brutal. And Loki was shaking.

“Brother….” He stroked Loki's hair, focusing on its familiarity. “Return to your own skin.”

Loki looked at him, and Thor felt a dread inside him he could not name.

“Loki? Please. Your own skin.”

Loki opened his mouth, as if to say something, but hesitated. He started again, and seemed to freeze on the words.

“Please, brother. I do not like to see you like this. I hate the Jotun. Please turn back.”

Loki closed his mouth with a low whimper, and the blue faded away. The barbaric raised lines disappeared. His eyes returned to their familiar shade.

“I’m sorry. It was too much.”

Loki shook his head. He was still shaking. “I wanted to know.” he said, hollow. “You did nothing wrong.”

But something was wrong. Something was terrible.

Thor pulled Loki close, and held him, wishing they had not played this game.

Wishing he had not seen Loki's face when he'd asked him to return to his own skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


	8. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @loki-getting-dicked posted "I want Thor 1! Loki to be brutally double penetrated by Thor 1!Thor and iw!Thor and I want him to love it so much he’s crying", and look, you can't just post something like that and have me not write it.

Thor had returned from Midgard, and seemed to have taken the Destroyer a little personally. His eyes had focused on Loki, and Loki had seen his fury, his hunger to physically bring Loki under his control.

He loved that, more than anything else in all the realms.

They fought, right there in the throne room, and screamed at each other, and-

Suddenly someone grabbed him from behind, Thor grabbed him, but Thor was in front of him, no illusion, and the Thor before him slammed forward, and the two Thors had Loki pinned against the wall.

Loki stared at the new Thor in shock. Who was this? Thor, but stronger, powerful, hardened by battles much more scarring than Loki’s little Destroyer game, with shorn hair and one eye! “Wh-”

His Thor spoke, and he seemed to be enjoying Loki’s helplessness. “I met someone very interesting on Midgard, brother.”

“I… I see that.” What was this? What was this?

The Other Thor spoke, and… Loki had always been addicted to Thor’s power, to the feeling of it focused on him. And this was… so much more! “You’ve caused a great deal of trouble, brother. It finally caught up to you, just a few years from now.”

Years from now? Loki’s heart was racing. He could barely think, around the thrill of two Thors looking at him so.

“I’ve come back to save you. And to keep you under proper control this time.”

“Control?” He looked to his own Thor, and his insides jumped at the predatory look on his face.

His brother - HIS brother, with long hair and both eyes and softness still left in him - cupped the back of his neck as he so often did. Then he moved up to his hair, grabbed a handful of it, and yanked his head back, making him yell in shock. “I told you, brother, to know your place!”

And, because he could never get enough of Thor’s attention, even when he had two of them, he snarled. “My place is the throne!”

The Other Thor yanked him away from the wall, and Loki was helpless in a way his Thor could not make him, overwhelmed by this being’s power. “The throne, little brother? Is that what you want?” He nodded to His Thor, and jerked his head toward the throne. “The King lies in his Odinsleep. Loki is deposed. The throne is yours, at least for now.” His smile was predatory. “Take it.”

His Thor chuckled, as if he knew what he had in mind. He ascended the platform, and took the throne, with a shocking lack of reverence.

Loki squirmed against Other Thor’s hold, and growled. That Thor yanked him around, made him stare at his bethroned brother. “I have learned much of your wants these years, brother. Is it truly the throne that you desire?

Loki fought more seriously against him. "Enough of your riddles! They were never your stength!”

“I’ll speak plainly, then.” He dragged Loki forward, and forced him down to his knees before Thor! Not even before Thor; so close he was between his legs! Loki gave an outraged cry. “You desire our control, brother. You would rather kneel before the throne than be in it, as long as it is me you can kneel to.” He jerked Loki’s head forward, tugging his hair. “This is your place, brother! Show your submission to the king, and suck his cock!”

“WHAT??”

Loki fought, snarling, as His Thor smirked and freed his cock right in front of his face. “I can’t believe you hid your desire all these years, brother.” He stroked himself, watching Loki struggle. “Think of all the nights you could have spent on my cock. I think you should do a very good job now, to make up for your lies.” He held his cock still, right before Loki, and smirked. “Suck.”

A shudder of… of fucking RELIEF ran down his spine. Yes, oh, fates and ancestors, he could not be so evil, if he was being given this! Forced to it, even! He opened his mouth, and kept his eyes locked on His Thor, and leaned forward to service his cock.

It was even better than he had imagined! So big, so good, thick and heavy in his mouth, too big to easily take down his throat, forcing him to be messy and clumsy as he tried to manage this excess of godly Thor cock! He distantly realized he was moaning in luscious pleasure, body thrumming with bliss. Thor’s hand, both Thors’ hands, were in his hair, petting him, and he would give up anything to be owned like this!

“Oh, Loki….” His Thor sounded so fucking smug, so patronizing, it was enraging, and Loki tried to take him even further into his throat in hungry need.

The Other Thor’s hand jerked him back, and laughed lowly at his whimper. “We’re not going to finish with you so quickly, brother.”

No, no, of course not!

“Come here, Loki.” His smug Thor patted his thigh, like Loki was a dog. Loki gasped at the outrage. But did it, before either of them could change their mind.

Other Thor took immediate advantage of Loki being at a more convenient height, and his hands roamed everywhere! “Your king wishes your body, brother, and he is above such petty duties as removing clothes, and preparing his plaything. Use your magic, or be taken dry.” He growled in Loki’s ear. “This is to show you your place brother; to change your course in fate. Do not expect any mercy!”

Loki cried out, and in a moment had himself bared, and slick and ready for Thor. Not too ready. He liked when his partners took him a little too soon!

His Thor grabbed his hips and yanked him forward. On the throne! This was all happening on the throne! He was naked and slick, between two Thors radiating power, about to take his brother’s cock, on the throne he had been ruling from not an hour before!

Then Thor was yanking him down, onto his cock, fucking up into him, claiming him, and Loki cried out in bliss better than any kingship! “Thor! Oh fuck, fuck, Thor!”

“MINE, Loki!” His Thor snarled. “You are mine! You- You bastard! You fell from the bifrost, you let that titan command you, you DIED! Do you think you can just die your way away from me!” Thor’s thrusts were harsh, almost too much, and Loki clung to him and let him.

“I- I didn’t….”

“You did before.” Other Thor said, hands slow and possessive over Loki’s torso. “I told him some of the trouble you caused. I had to watch you die three times, little brother!” His hand wrapped around Loki’s throat, not squeezing, but firm. “I know this is going to hurt. But you’ll heal. And the pain can remind you that you are never, ever to die on me again.”

“Wh- Ah!” Loki gasped, and dug his fingers into His Thor’s shoulders as he felt Other Thor’s cock against his ass. His Thor slowed, and pulled almost out, to give room for the tip of Other Thor’s cock to squeeze in. There wasn’t room! “Wait!” Loki gasped. “Wait, I can’t, you’re too big!”

Somehow Other Thor’s cock was squeezing in, stretching Loki’s ass, making him wail and dig his fingers into Thor’s shoulders, and His Thor was stroking him, soothing him, but grinning in wicked delight. “You’re ours. Both of ours, Loki. You made the mistake of dying, now you have to be both of ours from now on. And if you die again, we’ll both come back again, and you’ll have three of us. Can you handle three cocks, Loki?”

“No!” He couldn’t take two, it wouldn’t fit, it wouldn’t!

“No.” Other Thor agreed. “So no more dying. Not that we’ll be giving you much free time to cause your trouble.” He groaned, as the head of his cock finally squeezed in along His Thor’s. “Not when you feel this good!”

Then they both held him tight, and thrust forcibly into him. Loki shrieked. They pummeled him with their cocks, merciless and rough, and Loki screamed and clung to His Thor, and sobbed his wordless surrender. Theirs! He was theirs, both of theirs, yes! This was too much, breaking him, destroying him, and he had never ever loved anything more!

They were so close, Loki couldn’t tell who orgasmed first, and set off the others, couldn’t tell where one ended and the other began, couldn’t….

He whimpered, when the Thors lifted him, and pulled out of him. He felt so stretched and sore and empty.

Other Thor picked him up like a bride, and he was too exhausted and satisfied to do anything but tuck his head against his chest.

“I believe you have a few matters to attend to. I’ll see to him.”

His Thor chuckled. “Very well.” He brushed back a bit of Loki’s hair. “Best not let him exhaust you too much, brother; I’ll have no mercy if he does. We still need to see to your punishment for what you have done, these last few days.”

Loki grunted sleepy agreement. Thor’s attention, Thor punishing him for his tricks, Thor caring for him, it was all he’d ever wanted. Everything he wanted.

He was not easily satisfied. But perhaps two of them would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


	9. Asexual Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When people find out, they're always confused. Thor has to explain, often, that fertility isn't the same as sexuality.

When people find out, they're always confused. Thor has to explain, often, that fertility isn't the same as sexuality. He blesses crops, and guarantees a good harvest. He blesses women who are ready for a child.

He doesn't have sex. Never wanted to.

People then sometimes admit that they thought he was sleeping with his brother, and he always laughs. Of course, they sleep together every night! They cuddle and hold each other, and sometimes kiss a little bit, but only light, sweet kisses.

Thor sometimes watches Loki masturbate. Loki likes to look at him, and he smiles and poses and teases, and loves the way Loki melts afterward. Loki gets so needy for cuddles then, and Thor loves to satisfy him.

People take the way Loki chases others away from Thor as jealousy, but in truth it's protectiveness. Thor hates to ever disappoint anyone, to ever seem less than perfect, and Loki doesn't want him trapped in a situation where he feels pressure to perform sexually. Look at how far he let things get with that Jane woman!

... Perhaps a little jealousy.

Loki knows Thor will need an heir at some point. When he realized what that meant, he spent weeks researching magic to allow Thor to get one without... performing. Thor had hugged him so tight he lifted him off the ground, when he told him!

So of course, they do sleep together. They're far too in love to do otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have a Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive)
> 
> and a Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)


	10. Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The computer dinged, and announced that with twice as much life support to maintain, it was going into emergency power saving mode. The lights cut off.
> 
> Loki gasped in horror, at the now inescapable sight of space, surrounding him, empty and vast and cold and-
> 
> “Loki?” Thor’s whisper was uncertain, his hand on his shoulder. Loki realized he had grabbed onto Thor, and buried his face against his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on Tumblr for a prompt that went something like "Thor and Loki are stuck in a small confined space; sexiness ensures." And... this happened instead.
> 
> Also I realize the fic summary for the whole collection is getting a bit bulky! I'll be adding future ficlets to a "sequel" collection so people don't have to scroll twelve years to pass this one!

“In!”

“There’s not enough ro-”

“In!” It was the last escape pod, and Loki dragged his inconveniently large brother in with him, crammed together chest to chest. The pod sealed, and ejected, only moments before the ship exploded.

They were both silent for long moments, hearts pounding, adrenaline still racing through them, as they slowly calmed, slowly realized they were out of danger. Their ship would be along to pick them up soon. It was now only a waiting game.

Thor shifted, and every inch of it rubbed them together. “Sorry.” he murmured.

Loki tried to pull away, to create a little space, or at least find a way that didn’t fit them quite so… intimately together.

He turned his head, to at least not be staring directly at Thor, but that only left him empty space to look at, and he jerked his head quickly away. Thor’s shoulder was safe to look at! A perfectly good shoulder! Quite an excellent shoulder, actually!

Thor put a hand on his hip, trying to rearrange them, and Loki could barely jerk away. “Hey!”

The computer dinged, and announced that with twice as much life support to maintain, it was going into emergency power saving mode. The lights cut off.

Loki gasped in horror, at the now inescapable sight of space, surrounding him, empty and vast and cold and-

“Loki?” Thor’s whisper was uncertain, his hand on his shoulder. Loki realized he had grabbed onto Thor, and buried his face against his shoulder.

Humiliating. But when he tried to pull away, panic overtook him again.

It was so big. There were no words for it. There was nothing, nothing, noth-

“Loki?”

He tried to answer. It came out as a whimper.

“It’s fine! We’re fine! Valkyrie will be picking us up in a few hours.”

Hours. Years. Time. Meaningless. Nonexistent, in such a void. He tried to scream and there was no sound there was nothing there was-

“LOKI!” Thor slammed against him in their tiny pod, jerking him against the solid, real metal at his back. Loki stared at Thor, lit dimly by the awful stars, and it finally occurred to him that his screams had made a sound this time, that he was not drifting completely alone. He tightened his grip on Thor, still horrified.

“Real?”

“Yes.” Thor was solid and warm and strong. “Yes, I’m real.”

Loki kept his eyes fixed on him, desperately, like looking away would end this hallucination. “Thor!”

“Yes. Shh, Loki, you’re safe.”

Thor held him - not that he had much of a choice, as pressed together as they were - and stroked him and made soothing noises, and Loki slowly relaxed, slowly let panic seep out of him. He let his brother’s hands, massaging slow circles on the back of his neck, and the small of his back, hypnotize him. He let himself be lost in the pure creature comfort of body and touch, drank it in, and felt Thor relax as well.

He wasn’t sure when they became aroused. He simply gradually became aware that they were both, unmistakably, hard. He could feel a tension in Thor, as Thor tried not to press it so directly against him, and he flushed, and tried to squirm his hips away.

There really wasn’t an away to go to. They could trap their dicks tightly between them, or loosely.

Nor could he distract himself. Thor was his only anchor to sanity. Any time he caught a glimpse out the corner of his eye of… he felt himself start to unravel. He kept himself focused tightly on Thor, on the reality of Thor touching him.

Again, they both tried to squirm their hips into slightly less horrifically awkward arrangements. Squirming did not at all help.

Oh, but it did! It was a welcome, needed distraction!

In the tiny space they had, Loki embraced this guilty, delicious feeling. He slid his hand slowly from Thor’s shoulder, to his hip, and gave an encouraging press, as he pushed his own hips forward.

Thor froze.

“Loki!”

Loki ground his hips forward, pushed his whole body forward, needy and longing. “Distract me!” he whispered. A plea. A filthy offer. A wicked seduction. It was so dark. So still and quiet, except for the press of their bodies together. Loki’s lips found Thor’s ear, and brushed teasingly over his sensitive skin. “Distract me, brother!”

“Loki….” His voice was a warning growl, but his hips pressed against Loki, matching him.

“You can blame me.” Loki breathed, working his hand into Thor’s hair. “Am I not the god of tricks? Blame me, denounce your ruffled hair and stained clothes as products of my sorcery. Only do not leave me alone with my thoughts. Not here, brother. Do not make me bear the depths of space alone. Not again.”

Thor growled, blaming him already. But his hips pressed closer, his hands firmer.

“Yes, yes!” Loki breathed, urgent in the dark. “Yes, brother!” Air, touch, warmth, solid muscle against him!

“I’m here.” Thor was holding him, gripping him, like he was precious. “I’m here, brother. I have you.” And then, as both their thrusts became frantic, became desperate, he said it again, sounding less like reassurance, and more like a claim. “I have you!”

“Don’t let go!” Orgasm was near; he couldn’t put it off for long. “Don’t leave me! Th- Ah! Thor!” He came, and he dug his nails into Thor, bit into his shoulder, desperate to keep him, as Thor shuddered through his own orgasm, pressing warm and solid against him.

“Don’t go!” he begged. He knew the hallucination would fade. “Don’t go!”

“I’m not. I’m here.”

He waited, quivering, for the reality of cold to rush in.

“I’m here. Shh, Loki.”

For the airlessness.

“I’m right here.”

Unimaginable emptiness.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

He kept waiting.

And this time, this time, Thor kept being real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have a Dreamwidth: [FiveStillAlive](https://fivestillalive.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> and a Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)
> 
> and technically a Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive), but all I do is post when I put something up on AO3, anymore.


End file.
